Strawberry Avalanche
by FullMetalButterfly
Summary: Going on a snowboarding trip with your friends seemed the perfect vacation for Ichigo, until someone goes missing and he heads out to find them. Getting lost in the mountains during a blizzard isn't exactly fun though. Rated M for YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Before we start, I had to do a little bit of research for this fanfic. According to Wikipedia, Japan has three different classifications of slope difficulty. They are as follows: Green – Beginner / Red – Intermediate / Black – Expert. This is the classification system I am going to use for this story, so now that you know, enjoy!

...

_Almost nothing is sweeter than the feel of fresh snow beneath you as you glide over the smooth surface, agilely weaving your way through bumps and obstacles laid out before you…At least not to someone like Ichigo Kurosaki, self-proclaimed snowboarding extraordinaire._

"Keigo, you can't just follow us to a Black course if you're only Green course material!" an annoyed, orange-haired teen spat to another occupant in the ascending ski lift. There were a total of four members in said lift, but only one was deserving of the title Rookie: Keigo Asano, the nut job and overly hyper friend of the group. Seated next to him was much quieter Mizuiro Kojima, while across from him was Tatsuki Arisawa. Ichigo Kurosaki sat next to the only female, his friend back from karate class.

"I can't help it Ichigo…you guys are all better than me, and you know I don't like being alone," Keigo reciprocated, the points of his fingers poking each other through his gloves.

Ichigo knew that the other teen had brains buried _somewhere_ in his skull, but he was acting more idiotic today than usual. "How do you expect to get down then, without falling on your face every 2 seconds?"

Good question. One that Keigo didn't have a direct answer to. "I'll, uh…figure that out when we get there…"

"You'd better hurry," Mizuiro's voice chimed in, "because we're here."

...

The summit of Mt. Niseko An'nupuri loomed overhead in the noon sky as the four bodies clad in heavy snowboarding gear dismounted the lift and peered at the trail ahead of them; a Black course, in all of its dangerous beauty.

"Ahh, shit," Keigo whimpered upon viewing the jagged cliffs and steep inclines. This course was definitely way out of his league…he actually couldn't even imagine how his three companions could handle this sort of torture.

"I tried to warn you Keigo, if you go for a course that you're not ready for, you could have a hell of a time. I won't blame you if you decide to turn back," Ichigo said to his tense friend, trying to offer his pride a little leeway from the present situation. The teen then shouted, "I'll see you guys at the bottom! Then we'll get lunch!" before pushing off and sending himself down the snowy path below.

"Don't try to act tough now Keigo, this isn't the time or place for that," Mizuiro rode up next, offering his two cents to the teen. After receiving a curt "Shut up", the black-haired teen smiled and pushed off, chasing after the leader.

Tatsuki was the last of the group to leave, but not without reason. If the other two men had seen her show compassion towards Keigo, she never would have been able to live it down, which could easily ruin her tough girl image. "Keigo, you should go back down on the lift. You won't be able to handle this course, trust me. But…if your pride gets the better of you…call us. That's what cell phones are for, yeah? If not then I'll see you at the bottom," she smiled through her tightly wrapped light blue scarf before setting off after her companions.

"Well," Keigo sighed exasperatedly, "that's just great. I came up here in the hopes of not being alone…I thought Tatsuki would take pity on poor little me, but…stupid. Stupid me! Gah…I really don't feel like dying today…I guess I'll take the loss for this one…" Keigo took once last glance at the slopes before turning tail and heading back to the chair lift. At least this way he won't have to worry about being distracted by the pretty girls. '_Hah!_' he thought, '_as if that'll stop me! Show off or not, I'm still hott!_'

With a lecherous grin plastered on his half-hidden face and his mind full of scantily dressed damsel-in-distress beauties, Keigo hadn't even noticed the girls that were making their way up the ski slope.

...

Five hours had passed since then; officially three hours after Ichigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki had filed a missing person's report on Keigo. The trio had waited for twenty minutes at the base of the mountain after their trip down the Black course, looking out for their friend. Eventually hunger had gotten the better of them, and they reassured each other that he would call while they were at lunch. Time had passed and the group began to worry about Keigo's whereabouts, so calling the teen on his cell phone seemed the only possible action. After seven calls randomly between the three with no answer, the friends had decided to call for help.

"I told him to call…I can't believe he tried the course…that idiot..!" Tatsuki berated herself over the missing friend. After searching all throughout the resort twice and calling his cell a total of fifteen times, the teens had become more resolute as to what had happened to Keigo.

"Damnit…" Ichigo whispered as he clenched his jaw. Memories of the brown-haired teen quickly flashing through his head before Ichigo reached his conclusion. "I'm going out there to look for him."

"But Ichigo!" Tatsuki choked out past the lump forming in her throat. "Keigo is already lost; we don't need to lose you too!"

"She's right," Mizuiro said calmly, the chaos not seeming to affect his outward appearance. "Besides, there are professionals out there looking for him right now. They've been at it for three hours, I'm sure they'll find him soon. We just have to be patient."

Ichigo was taken somewhat aback by his friend's statements. Usually he met with no resistance when it came to helping another. Why should this time be different though? "I'm going," the teen said as he grabbed his gear and ran out into the evening air. The remaining two could only stare in disbelief at his actions.

...

It was nearing six in the evening as Ichigo made his way out of the warm lodge into the crisp, January air on his quest to help search for his missing friend. Clad in a heavy dark crimson coat and thick black snow pants, adorned with his red and black hat and dark goggles atop his black snowboarding boots with a backpack carrying extra provisions and his snowboard, Ichigo was grateful that Mizuiro and Tatsuki had more sense than him to stay inside; it was starting to get pretty cold. With a sigh he set off through the snow, leery of the task at hand but set on rescuing that idiot Keigo. '_I can't believe him sometimes…_' he thought as he narrowed his eyes.

An hour passed and Ichigo still didn't have any luck on his search. Starting to get tired, the teen rested his hand on his hips and surveyed his surroundings: a quickly darkening sky above beautiful, fresh, powdery snow. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the scenery before quickly pulling his cell phone out of his right jacket pocket. Flipping it open, he realized there was only one bar present. "Shit," he spat. How was he supposed to call anyone if he had crappy reception? This wasn't very good. What if Keigo had been found already and no one could reach through to him? No, even one bar isn't _that_ bad…right?

Ignoring his thoughts, the teen went back to the task at hand. He had already gotten himself chest deep into this mess, and he wasn't about to back out now because of his faltering confidence. Trudging forward, Ichigo was completely oblivious to the ominous clouds in the distance.

...

The wind and blinding snow hit him from nowhere, the frigid cold sending quick chills down his spine. '_Awesome,_' Ichigo thought sourly as he fought his way through the onslaught of freezing rain and blinding snow. Blizzards really were a bitch, that's for sure. Now the teen knew he had to give up his search in order to find shelter for himself, no small task given the current situation. He couldn't even see three feet in front of him, let alone a comfortable distance.

Ichigo helplessly stepped through the snow, his pace slowing significantly since the start of the storm. He swore that even if he found a small cave that would be enough, anything to get out of this hell. Unfortunately for him, he didn't wander upon ski patrol or even a cave, but instead what appeared to be an abandoned log cabin. Slamming into the broadside certainly didn't help his pride, but he wasn't about to pass up this opportunity.

Making his way to the front of the cabin, Ichigo prayed that the front door was unlocked. If it wasn't, at least a key under the placemat would be welcome. Slowly climbing the stairs and eventually reaching the large wooden door, the teen grabbed for the knob and held his breath. His hand met with a little resistance, but he was able to shove the door wide enough to slip inside.

The change in temperature hit his face as soon as he had closed the door, his cheeks stinging at the welcomed warmth. Ichigo slowly lifted his goggles from their place over his eyes, a little bit of snow falling from the top crevices. Around him was a large wood-burning stove next to a large pile of lumber, a worn-out leather sofa lay upon an even more worn-out area rug in front of a large fireplace, and a wooden table sitting idly in the corner. Lifting an eyebrow at the old western style room, complete with a large Japanese wolf pelt hung on the wall, Ichigo made his way to the adjacent door, hoping that he would find a bathroom. Instead his eyes rested on an oversized cabin-style bed topped with a thick rose colored comforter. Walking to the now claimed bed, the teen collapsed onto the soft sheets and sighed, feeling content that he would now at least have a comfortable place to sleep.

Rising slowly from bliss, Ichigo began to take off his heavy equipment. With his jacket, snow pants, hat and goggles now hanging in a fashion Ichigo hoped would allow them to dry, the teen took his boots and put them by the front door in a feeble attempt to keep a little normalcy for himself. He then unzipped his backpack hoping that the canned food he had brought hadn't frozen; can openers couldn't open _everything_, after all, but luckily the insulated fabrics had kept the containers at least somewhat untouched.

Opening his dinner and placing the can on the stove, Ichigo took a large chunk of wood and, after opening the latch, placed it in the crevice below atop old coals. Grabbing matches from his bag and lighting a flame that quickly caught, the teen was left standing waiting for his meal to heat up. Remembering there had been another unopened door off of the bedroom, he made his way to the new area, discovering, much to his relief, a bathroom. It was a simple space with all of the necessary amenities, Ichigo taking special note at the deep tub that he would be able to soak his tired body in.

Ichigo quickly used the restroom before heading back to the stove, the scent of baked beans filling the small cabin. After picking a small fork from a side pocket in his bag, he made fast work of his dinner before sighing at the unsatisfied feeling that the beans left him with. Ichigo put the empty can on the table in the corner, making note to take that back with him. The teen then looked towards the fireplace, noticing the chill in the air. He lit a small fire that he hoped would last the night before heading back into the bathroom and filling the old Japanese style tub with hot water, taking off his underclothes before slipping into the relaxing heat.

'_I'll call Mizuiro when I get out of here,_' he thought as he slid deeper into peacefulness, fighting his hardest against the sleep in his eyes. When he was done with his bath Ichigo flipped open his cell phone, intent on calling his friends to tell them what happened to him. He gave an angered growl and a "Shit!" upon noticing the 'Out of Range' message displayed on his screen. The teen hastily pulled on his boxers and tossed his now useless phone at the pile of clothes still lying on the floor. Shaking his head, he slowly walked into the bedroom, slinking into the welcoming bed before sighing, the warming air from the fire helping him find a difficult slumber.

...

A dark figure appeared through the calming storm, the moonlight shedding a faint yellow glow to the freshly fallen powder. On sight, one could instantly recognize his bright red jacket as belonging to that of a Ski Patrolman. After having been on the search for an older teenager with striking orange hair that had been reported in around the time that the sudden blizzard had started, the man was exhausted from his searching. Steeling his thoughts on having to camp outside that night, he was greatly surprised and ecstatic upon finding a lone log cabin up on this deserted mountain side. Quickly making his way to the door, he was even more overjoyed to find it unlocked.

After getting inside, the patrolman removed his light blue goggles and white hat, exposing his pale teal hair to the warm air. Curious about the fire but too tired to question its existence, the man removed his boots, tossing them by the door, before taking off his red jacket and white snow pants, laying them in front of the burning flames. Satisfied at himself, he pulled out his cell phone and checked the time, pissed in the process as he found his cell with the message 'Out of Range'. "Fuck," he said tiredly as he splayed himself onto the couch, quickly succumbing to the sleep he desperately needed.

...

Upon waking the next morning, Ichigo groggily stretched before heading to the bathroom to take care of his morning activities, coming out donning the same clothes that he had worn the previous day. Since Ichigo hadn't expected to be caught up in something like this, bringing more than one pair of extra clothes hadn't even occurred to him. He lazily scratched his abdomen as he headed toward the main room, the thought of finding a radio currently the only thing on his mind.

As the teen entered the space he immediately noticed that something was different. First off, there was an extra pair of light blue snow boots near the door. Surveying the room, Ichigo then noticed the clothes sitting next to the now unlit fireplace. '_Okay..?_' Ichigo thought to himself as he started to slowly panic. Had this been someone's home after all? Was he intruding? No, trespassing? These thoughts made him pale slightly as he went to inspect the articles of clothing, swearing he had spotted a jacket belonging to someone whose help he could really use. Once he reached the couch though, Ichigo lost all train of thought as he stared at the spectacle below him.

A tall, well toned man with pale teal hair messy from sleep lay lightly snoring on the worn couch. Wearing a black muscle shirt with somewhat baggy jeans held closely to his hips with a black belt, Ichigo wondered how this man had even managed to sleep. Those things must have been pretty uncomfortable for him, right? No, he preferred more loose fitting clothing, explaining his green hoodie covering a loose fitting white tee with beige cargo pants. These were the types of clothes that allowed someone the ability to move, not something like that man was wearing…

Ichigo was snapped from his thoughts as the man in question stirred from his sleep, giving a loud yawn as he slowly opened his deep blue eyes. They were hazy from sleep and he was unable to register his surroundings for a few seconds, but soon remembered the events, or lack thereof, from the night before. He rose slowly from his position on the couch, his back sore from the lack of support, before turning to look toward the fireplace. '_No wonder it's so chilly, the fire's out,_' he thought as he was about to push off of the couch before he saw something in the corner of his eye. Something that for a second startled him. Turning his head slowly, the man lay his eyes upon the chocolate brown ones of another male, who was staring at him at a small distance.

"Is this your place?" Ichigo spoke somewhat softly to who he hoped wasn't the owner of the cabin he had invaded.

It took the man a second to comprehend the question before replying, "No, I had been wondering if it was yours. Well, seeing as the true owner isn't here, that's both good and bad. We won't get bitched at for coming in uninvited, but now we don't know if there's a radio or anything." The man shifted his weight before lifting himself from his bed from the night before walking over to Ichigo. "There'd better be a bathroom in this place, right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied before pointing to the door that led to the bedroom, "there's another door once you get in there. That's it."

"Good," the man grinned as he walked to his destination, Ichigo noting the long strides he took.

'_This guy…_' he thought slightly before dismissing the thought, not wanting to leave any negative impressions for the only person he currently shared space with. Besides, now he was hungry. Grabbing a small box of Cheerios from his bag by the stove, the teen sauntered over to the couch where the man had been sitting and sat on the opposite side. It seemed like it would be awkward sitting anywhere else on that space, considering the two hadn't even introduced themselves yet.

It wasn't long before the other man came back into the small space, his face washed and hair styled from his hands. He walked to the pile of wood, grabbing two large pieces and bringing them to the fireplace. He rummaged through his red jacket, still laying on the ground, and pulled out a stylized metal lighter. After starting what he thought to be a decent enough fire, at least for now, he turned to Ichigo and said, "By the way, my name's Grimmjow. I'm a Ski Patrolman and was out last night looking for a kid by the name of…" Grimmjow paused as he tried to recall the name, "Ichigo Kurosaki. And now that I think of it, you resemble the hell out of the description I was given."

Ichigo was shocked at this statement. Had his friends called him in missing after he had gotten caught in the blizzard? He only allowed himself to feel touched for a moment before replying, "Yeah. That's me," with a smile. "I was out looking for my other friend when there was a sudden blizzard. I got lost and was lucky enough to find this place."

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's comment. He had been the first one to find him! Add another notch to the pride stick, and he was getting even more egotistical. Nothing was better than beating others at their own jobs. "Well," he said as he walked up and stood in front of Ichigo, "My cell is out of range and my shitty handheld transceiver is nothing but static. We'd be best off looking for a radio, or at least something that I'd be able to contact base with."

Ichigo was about to agree before he was interrupted by a mysterious gurgling, appearing to come from the other man's stomach. His laughter was the only response Grimmjow received.

...

A/N~ Yay, a wintery fic! Normally I'm not a big fan of winter, but if a storm can keep two smexy men together in a secluded log cabin for more than one day, then I'm game! It's been a little while since I've written a fic and I really enjoyed writing this one. It was lots of fun!

No, I do not snowboard. Or ski. I never have…but that isn't going to keep me from writing about it! Especially if it involves GrimmIchi hoho X3 for you skiers and snowboarders, please don't beat me up too badly if I did something wrong in here. I'm even more of a rookie than Keigo :(

Ichigo's board is a white Arbor Abacus Snowboard. I found it while searching through board designs and I really like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

The crushing of aluminum could be heard throughout the space as Grimmjow finished the last of his meal shake before tossing the empty can onto the back table. Once Ichigo was finished with his giggle fit earlier, he had gone to look for a radio in the bedroom. Curious about what was taking him so long, Grimmjow decided to join the teen in his efforts.

Upon opening the bedroom door, the man noticed that the room was empty, save for him. "Ichigo?" he called as he scanned the area, his eyes landing upon the disheveled bed; his back started to ache just thinking about it.

"I'm up here," Grimmjow heard in a muffled tone. Glancing up, he noticed a clean opening in the ceiling. '_An attic?_' the man thought as he made his way next to the bed, the hole being situated in the center above it.

It wasn't long before Ichigo popped his head over the hole, giving Grimmjow a view of his dust covered hair. "I couldn't find a radio down there, so I thought I'd check up here. Haven't found one yet, but there _is_ a lot of alcohol up here…" he said as he glanced at the mound of unknown alcohol behind him.

"Sweet!" Grimmjow grinned joyously at the news. At least if there wasn't a radio, they could get smashed and forget their problems for one night.

Ichigo chuckled lightly at the man's reaction, keeping his own hidden. He then turned back, grabbed a bottle and handed it down to Grimmjow before lowering himself to the bed. Grimmjow was intently studying the light blue bottle, his eyes slightly widening as he wiped the thin layer of dust from the label. "This is Bombay Sapphire," he said.

"What's that?" Ichigo questioned as he walked up to the other man, peering at the liquor in his hands.

"Gin. And good quality, too," Grimmjow said roughly as he opened the bottle, the scent of pine quickly filling the room.

"It smells like a Christmas tree," Ichigo said as he scrunched up his nose, making Grimmjow laugh.

"And that's what the shitty ones taste like," the older man replied.

…

After their search for a radio had failed, Grimmjow and Ichigo had decided upon trying to roam outside for phone service; at least this way their coordinates could be recorded if they were able to contact someone. It was already past noon and gently snowing, but Grimmjow was confident in their ability to find a signal. '_If not, we still have enough food for a few more days if necessary,_' Ichigo thought as they made their way out, buried in his heavy clothes and gear.

Walking down the porch stairs, the teen noticed that the snow now came up to his knees. Considering when he had found shelter it met his shins, it had snowed quite a bit over the course of twelve plus hours.

"Where are your gloves?" Grimmjow asked as he looked over his shoulder, eyeing the teen as he stared at the snow.

Ichigo quickly looked up and scowled. "In my backpack," he replied, "I like to keep my hands in my pockets."

The older man sneered at the other's reaction. '_What a dumbass,_' he thought. "Just don't complain to me when you get frostbite."

…

The depth of the fallen snow mixed with the onslaught of oncoming powder kept the two men from traveling very far in the two hours they had spent on their journey. Ichigo's black and red hat was now almost completely white and his goggles kept fogging up, but he swore that he would keep following Grimmjow, whose legs were quickly tiring from all of the trudging he was doing. "Ichigo," the man said as he caught his breath, "I think we should turn back. The snow's starting to come down harder and to tell ya the truth, my legs are pretty tired."

The orange haired teen looked at the man before him as he turned around, his somewhat labored breathing apparent even through Ichigo's fogged up lenses. He took a moment before finally agreeing with Grimmjow, even though he didn't want to admit their defeat.

…

The men made their way back to the cabin, Grimmjow having to lightly lean on Ichigo for support halfway through, but eventually made it back to their shelter as what seemed to be another blizzard made its presence known.

"That's just great…" Grimmjow growled as he fell onto the couch, tired from the day's work. Ichigo took off his outer layers and set them in front of the humble flame that had managed to keep itself lit throughout the hours. Fetching another log, he hoped the fire would last till late.

Ichigo knew that the two of them had been gone for a while and that it was about time that they should eat, so he dug through his backpack and pulled out two rice balls. Walking over to the couch, he handed one down to Grimmjow before seating himself on the couch's arm. The two of them ate in silence, the crackling of the fire providing a soothing rhythm compared to the now howling wind found outside. Grimmjow finished his meal first before pushing himself up and heading towards his backpack, pulling out two canned coffees and throwing one at Ichigo. "Now it ain't so bland, at least," he sighed.

…

Ichigo eased himself into the tub filled with hot water, his aching muscles instantly feeling relief upon contact. He stretched and sunk low, keeping the water level just below his nose before closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax. If there was one thing he wasn't going to question on this trip, it would be the working water in this mountain hell. '_As long as I have it…_'

Grimmjow had gotten into the bottle of Gin he had opened earlier, and Ichigo hadn't felt like dealing with a drunken man at the time. It was just another headache that he didn't need, so soaking himself in the bath seemed the best solution; now the warm water threatened to lull him to sleep. It almost did too, before he was rudely interrupted by the teal haired man pounding on the door.

"Hurry it up 'n there kid, I gotta piss," Grimmjow said with a slight slur through the door. Ichigo grumbled into the water but took the hint, pulling himself from the cooling water. He quickly dried off and dressed before he was kicked from the room and left standing in a mild state of shock. The teen sighed and ran his hand through his hair, the tips still damp from his bath, before going to the bed and taking one of the two pillows present. He and Grimmjow had agreed upon rotating who was to get the bed each night, and he wasn't about to sleep on that couch out there without a pillow.

'_At least the fire should keep me somewhat warm,_' Ichigo yawned as he added another two logs before settling into his bed for the night. It wasn't long before sleep took its hold on the teen, his body relaxing as he cuddled into the back of the couch.

Grimmjow finished with the bath he had drawn for himself after Ichigo had left, knowing that it would help relax his tense body. Donning the same pair of clothes, he made his way to the main room before noticing one of his pillows was missing. "Hey, Ichi..!" he had started, stopping himself upon seeing the sleeping form. '_Alright. He can have it,_' the man thought as he looked down at the faint smile present on the teens face. He then noticed that Ichigo didn't have a blanket, so he made his way to his supplies and pulled an insulated blanket from his bag, placing it on the teen. '_Dumbass,_' he thought as he made his way to his bed, slipping into the soft sheets and quickly succumbing to sleep.

…

Grimmjow woke the next morning to the wailing storm and the sound of the bathroom door closing. He yawned as he rose, running his hand over his face. He sat like that for a few moments before getting up and stretching, heading for his food supply. He wasn't about to wait for Ichigo to get out of the bathroom, that just would've seemed odd. Instead he grabbed himself another meal shake and drank its chocolaty contents, savoring the boost his taste buds and stomach were receiving. The teen made his way out as Grimmjow finished, now sporting a dark red v-neck and baggy jeans, held only in place by a tight black belt.

"What?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow eyed his change in clothing. "I was wearing those other clothes for two days. I'm allowed to change, aren't I?"

"No, you're not," Grimmjow chuckled as he passed the teen, heading for the bathroom. When he emerged, his wardrobe change was also apparent. Now clad in a heavier brown tee and black sweat pants adorned with a white stripe on either side, he felt much better now after just getting out of those clothes. "Good idea," he grinned.

Ichigo only looked away at his comment, staring instead at the snow pounding against the front window. "It was like that all night," he said dryly. Grimmjow barely paid any attention as he was tending to the fire, poking at the coals on the bottom of the pile.

"Unfortunately these freak snow storms can sometimes be pretty damn unpredictable," the man said as he rose from his squatting position. He sighed as he looked around, noticing absolutely no source of entertainment. This was going to be one hellishly boring day…or was it? Grimmjow made his way back into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed, reaching for the covering over the attic entrance and pulling himself up. "Ichigo!" he called out once he had found what he was looking for.

The teen had already brought himself into the room, curious as to what had brought on the sudden spontaneity. His eyes narrowed and a scowl formed when he realized the answer to his question: alcohol. Grimmjow was slowly lowering the whole case of bottles down to him, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to accept it; he didn't feel like being bitched at. Once his prize had been handed off, the older man made his way down, a grin plastered on his face.

"How's that for a party?" he asked as he stole the contents from Ichigo's grasp, hulling it into the main room and setting it gently in front of the couch.

"I don't see what's so great about it," Ichigo mumbled as he made his way over to Grimmjow, sitting on the side of the couch furthest from the grinning teal haired weirdo.

"Well," he replied as he opened a bottle, "then you've obviously never tried it." He handed the bottle of gin to the teen, practically shoving it into his hands after he refused, before grabbing and opening a bottle for himself. "Cheers."

"I can't, I'm underage," Ichigo protested, setting the bottle down.

"So? Has that ever stopped anyone before?" Grimmjow asked, taking a large gulp of the Bombay. "So pick up that bottle and drink, damnit. It's not like we have anything else to do anyways. This is our time to let loose."

His first attempt failed, the teen now tried to play off his dislike on the piney smell, only to have the top of Grimmjow's bottled shoved quickly into his open mouth, a rush of liquid invading the area. Forced to swallow, Ichigo had a coughing fit from the sudden attack. '_That dirty..!_' he thought as he picked up his bottle from the floor, eyed the container and then took a swig. The taste wasn't as bad as the annoying smell, but it was still strong and pretty dry.

Grimmjow just smirked and drank from his bottle, content that he had gotten the other male to do something he had seemed dead-set against. '_This could be interesting,_' he chuckled to himself.

…

Ten minutes had passed since then, Ichigo now seeing triple of everything and feeling like a giddy elementary school kid. Grimmjow had been amazed at the teen's transformation over the period of time, he himself downing enough alcohol to get even him somewhat drunk. It was Ichigo's turn to sleep in the bed, but at the moment he was too smashed to even think about standing, let alone walking, so Grimmjow helped him to the bedroom. As he laid him onto the bed, the teen managed to pull the older man onto the bed with him, giggling the whole while.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow stammered as he looked into the flush face of the younger male below him. "Stop it."

"Why?" Ichigo smiled, pulling Grimmjow closer to his body. "Ya know, once ya get up close like this, yer actu'lly perty good lookin'."

Grimmjow sighed at the compliment; it was obviously the booze talking. "Look, Ichigo," he started.

"I'm horny," Ichigo frowned in the middle of Grimmjow's sentence.

The older man was taken aback by the younger's statement, replying with a simple, "What?"

"I'm horny," the teen repeated as he began to tighten his grip on Grimmjow, who could only watch at the event unfolding before him. Ichigo brought their lips together into a short kiss before letting go entirely.

Different scenarios kept playing through Grimmjow's mind, but only the ones involving mutual sex were dominant. Hell, he hadn't had any in over three days either. Quickly grabbing his chance, Grimmjow plummeted his lips back onto Ichigo's, opening his mouth enough to force his tongue inside. The teen groaned and grabbed onto the other's arms, digging his blunt nails into skin.

The older male continued his invasion of the teen's mouth while his right hand roamed Ichigo's abdomen and chest under his shirt. This type of obstacle wasn't going to keep him from getting what he wanted, so Grimmjow stopped on his assaults long enough only to undress Ichigo and himself, their clothes now strewn haphazardly across the floor. The man was about to start again with Ichigo's mouth when he noticed Ichigo's hardened member. Swallowing, he looked up the boy's body only to find pleading eyes flushed with lust.

It was with that look that Grimmjow offered Ichigo two of his fingers, which the teen eagerly took into his hot mouth. Grimmjow groaned at the sensations, never before being turned on from something as simple as that. '_It's gotta be the alcohol,_' he told himself. Sensing that he could continue, he took his fingers back and, after grabbing onto Ichigo's right leg and moving it to the side, took his right hand and began to push into the other male's entrance.

Ichigo whimpered at the invading finger as it slowly made its way inside, pushing against his tight walls on the way. Once he had fully made his way in, Grimmjow started to pull his finger back out before pushing it back in. Ichigo had started to quiver around him, and soon Grimmjow found himself starting to insert a second finger. It was a tight fit, but the man was eager to move on to more pleasurable activities. The two fingers, now side by side, worked together moving in and out of the tight hole, every now and then making a scissored motion.

The teen was now panting from the attention his ass was receiving, his hands clinging to the bed sheets below him. It wasn't long before he was in the throes of ecstasy, his back arching and his seed spilling over his torso. That had been too much for the older man to handle.

"Put yer ass in the air!" Grimmjow demanded huskily as he pulled his two fingers from Ichigo's entrance, making the teen moan from the slight friction. Ichigo did as he was told and turned over, propping his back end up while his chest dug into the covers. Grimmjow took his own hard member and placed it against Ichigo, slowly pushing forward into the tightness. The younger male groaned as the other forced his way inside of him, the task harder than normal considering there was no lubrication.

That didn't stop Grimmjow though, and soon he had managed to push the tip in. Ichigo was now writhing beneath him, his breathing erratic and his member hard once again. Grimmjow smirked at the eagerness and pushed onward until eventually reaching the hilt. He allowed Ichigo a moment to adjust before he slowly pulled back, plunging back in once reaching half way. Ichigo started to moan louder upon each thrust, his own hips bucking against the man's behind him.

The speed picked up quickly, and soon Grimmjow was begging for his release. Ichigo came first however, his lower body undulating around the man's length before he too was lost in orgasm. Ichigo collapsed to the bed and Grimmjow followed suit, both men panting heavily at their ordeal.

Grimmjow lifted himself from the teen and pulled out, some cum making its way out of its prison, before rolling onto his back next to him. That had been a fun time, but now he was pretty tired. Glancing over, he noticed Ichigo's body relax as he fell into a slumber. The man grinned and pulled the sheets from under his body, covering the both of them in the secluded warmth. It wasn't long before the alcohol and exhaustion lured him into a peaceful sleep.

…

A/N~ Wow…some good times came outta this one :D

Gosh Grimm, can't you go 3 days without having to screw something? And Ichigo! Inviting him so provocatively like that! But I'm sure no one minded (especially not Ichigo lol) But I guess sexual frustration can come out from exhaustion and boredom…and drunkenness…eh?

The lateness of this one was somewhat caused by Soul Eater. I have recently purchased the anime and went on a binge. I am currently wishing for a Stein plushie that does not exist… :'(


End file.
